Specifically, though not exclusively, the present invention is advantageously applied in food-cooking apparatus of the forced-convection type, where the foods are of the sort that release steam, or in steam-cooking apparatus.
A determining factor in obtaining a good cooking quality is the control and regulation of humidity inside the cooking chamber. Experience has taught that simply removing the steam produced by the food during cooking is only poorly effective, if not accompanied by dry-air intake from outside the chamber.
The prior art contains various solutions for sucking external air into the food cooking chamber.
For example, EP 926449 shows a cooking chamber which is dehumidified by aspirating dry air from the outside using a fan located in the cooking chamber. EP 959305 describes some apparatus made according to the preamble of the first claim. A first apparatus comprises a centrifugal compressor predisposed internally of the food cooking chamber, which forces air into the chamber. In a second apparatus, intake of external air into the cooking chamber is controlled by a valve which is normally closed and is electrically commanded to open.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus able to dehumidify the cooking chamber by aspirating dry external air; the apparatus is simpler with respect to the prior art.
An advantage of the invention is to enable fresh air to be sent into the cooking chamber even where there are no means for forced circulation of air.
A further advantage is that the invention prevents the return of the air towards the outside through the intake pipe; this is achieved extremely simply and economically.
A further advantage is to enable regulation of the dehumidification of the cooking chamber.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all attained by the invention as it is characterised in the appended claims. The device comprises an intake pipe which introduces dry external air into a cooking chamber through an intake. The humid air exits through an outlet pipe connected to an outlet of the cooking chamber; the outlet is located higher than the intake. The outlet pipe is provided with a butterfly valve for regulating a warm air flow. A single-acting valve is predisposed on the intake pipe for allowing a flow of air towards the cooking chamber. The device ensures aspiration of dry external air even where there are no means for forced air circulation.